02 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5359; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5360; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:20 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Banda Rudego Pająka - Siedmiu ostatnich; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Budzik - Jak się nie przeziębić; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate, i łaciate - odc. 1; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pocoyo odc.25 - Nowa zabawka; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Heidi odc.25 - Przyjaciółka w niebezpieczeństwie; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Siódme niebo s. XI odc.7 - Ty pójdziesz górą...; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1650; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2039 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Eurowizja 2011 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:14 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5361; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Klan - odc. 2040 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Plebania - odc. 1651; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Narciarstwo klasyczne - Mistrzostwa Świata Oslo - skoki narciarskie-kwalifikacje K120 (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne - Mistrzostwa Świata Oslo - skoki narciarskie-kwalifikacje K120; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek odc.5 - Chowaj się, Robotku!; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 1920. Wojna i miłość odc.1/13 - Powrót - txt - str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Maciej Migas; wyk.:Karolina Chapko, Monika Kwiatkowska, Katarzyna Maciąg, Lesław Żurek, Karolina Nolbrzak, Michał Żurawski, Danuta Stenka, Marek Bukowski, Eryk Lubos, Piotr Gąsowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Operacja życie; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Grzegorz Siedlecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Na własne oczy - Dzieci Made in India; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Stephanie Lebrun; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Tajemnice prawdy - Kamienne serce; thriller kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Dennis Dimster; wyk.:Nastasja Kinski, Josh Holloway, Jeff Fahey; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Atomowy huragan; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Fred Olen Ray; wyk.:Jamie Luner, Jack Scalia, David Millbern; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak s.5 - Sześćdziesiąt mil do piekła kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak s.5 - Ja tu rządzę kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 MASH - odc. 189; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Córki McLeoda odc.206 - Nie ma ucieczki; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Na dobre i na złe odc.125 - Awaria; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Agata Kulesza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Szansa na Sukces - Blue Cafe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Na wariackich papierach odc.1/65 - Pojedynek najlepszych; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:Peter Werner; wyk.:Cybill Shepard, Bruce Willis, Allyce Beasley; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie odc.76 - Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 548 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 814; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie odc.77 - Nie rób drugiemu, co tobie niemiłe; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - Jak zostać milionerem; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 549 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Rodzinka.pl odc.1 - Ferie w domu - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Patryk Yoka; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Karolak, Maciej Musiał, Maciej Zdrójkowski, Mateusz Pawłowski, Jacek Braciak, Agata Kulesza; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl odc.2 - Opiekunki - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kino na maksa - Taxi 2 - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Sami Naceri, Frederic Diefenthal, Emma Sjoberg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 1/24; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 113; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 W 80 ogrodów dookoła świata - Europa Północna; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Gorycz tropików odc.1 - Nowy świat; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Jean-Claude Flamand Barny; wyk.:Lea Bosco, Nicolas Herman, Anabelle Hettmann, Kevin Dust, Daniel Bilong, Jean-Cloud Adelin, Thiam Aissatou, Jean-Michael Martilal, Fatou D'Aiaye, Jacky Ido; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Był tu Willie Boy; western kraj prod.USA (1969); reż.:Abraham Polonsky; wyk.:Katharine Ross, Robert Redford, Susan Clark, Robert Blake; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Alosza - film animowany, Rosja 2004 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (278) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (3) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (248) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (249) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 I kto tu rządzi (33) - serial komediowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (126) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (23) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (3) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (250) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (122) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (252, 353) - serial komediowy 20.30 50 pierwszych randek - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 22.35 Zgon na pogrzebie - komedia, USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/Holandia 2007 00.30 Teraz ty (1, 2) - serial komediowy 01.30 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na œniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (42) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Detektyw Monk (3) - serial kryminalny 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (43) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Kill Bill - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 00.55 Szymon Majewski Show 12 - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Strongman: Mistrzostwa Europy we Wrześni 03.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 92, Meksyk 2005 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 129, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 122, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 111, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 132, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 112, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 133, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 3, serial animowany, USA 1986 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 3, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 123, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Rekrut - thriller, USA 2003 22:30 Krokodyl zabójca - horror, USA 2000 0:30 Grupa specjalna - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 2:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:55 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:20 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Stawiam na Tolka Banana odc.5/7 - Cygan; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Szansa na Sukces - Lista przebojów radiowej Trójki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 325; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Smaki polskie - Półgąsek w sosie grzybowym; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 801; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy odc.118 - Łzy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis Andrzeja Grabowskiego cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP /6/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Info jazda - odc. 9; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Kayah w Akademii; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Szczenięce figle; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Girl Guide; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Paweł Kukiz, Renata Gabryjelska, Juan Carbajal, Norman Grant, Mariusz Bogucki, Tadeusz Ostrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Kayah; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Szczenięce figle; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 5/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 325; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju Przedstawia... Jaka piękna tregedia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sukces... odc.6/9 - Odwet; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 08:05 Adopcja - Krzyś; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Jolanta Zykun, Ewa Dałkowska, Asja Lamtiugina, Piotr Machalica, Maciej Małek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wpływ księżyca; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania (2008); reż.:Diana Fabianova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Warszawskie gołębie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Henryk Bielski; wyk.:Józef Nalberczak, Wanda Łuczycka, Krystyna Królówna, Ewa Szykulska, Janusz Bukowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Sycylijska pchła; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Marcin Giżycki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Pod powierzchnią-film o profesor Zofii Kielan-Jaworowskiej; reż.:Anna Kuśmierczak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Palety - Hokusai - Wiszące zagrożenie; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Instrumentarium - Józef Broda; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Daniil Trifonov - recital; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Chmury. Listy do syna; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Niemcy (2001); reż.:Marion Hansel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Zapomniana melodia na flet; film obyczajowy kraj prod.ZSRR (1988); reż.:Eldar Riazanow; wyk.:Valentin Gaft, Tatyana Dogileva, Irina Kupchenko, Leonid Filatov; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Skok; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Edward Bernstein, Bogdan Dziworski, Antoni Krauze, Zygmunt Samosiuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Z alfabetu Kisiela - O pisarzach; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Jednostka Kisiel cz. 2; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Niewygodny; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Grzegorz Linkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Animacja Studia Ghibli - Ponyo; film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2008); reż.:Hayao Miyazaki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Noc z rockiem - Sunshine Superman - Historia Donovana; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Hannes Rossacher; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Noc z jazzem - Mistrzowie amerykańskiego jazzu - Louis Armstrong-Satchmo; koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1989); reż.:Gary Giddins, Kendrick Simmons; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Matnia; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1966); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Donald Pleasence, Francoise Dorleac, Lionel Stander, Jack MacGowran, Iain Quarrier, Geoffrey Summer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Sztuka animacji - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Poza Kontrolą - Monster; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 02.03.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Alina Janowska. Tato; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kronika Ojczysta - Wiek XIV - Kazimierz Wielki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Powtórka z historii - Kazimierz Wielki; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rajd Podkowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies odc.19 (dyskusja); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies odc.19/21 - Tiergarten; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies odc.19 (dyskusja); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Widok z okolic Morskiego Oka - Wojciech Gerson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Stacja PRL - Film; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Ja Napoleon; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Ex Libris (40); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Co mogą martwi jeńcy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Ferens; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Korespondent; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Plac Czerwony; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Fałszywy kadr - Wielki, mały cesarz; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Nobliści - Wilhelm Conrad Roentgen; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - odc. 9; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru - Leon Schiller 1887-1954; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Oczywiste nieoczywiste - Kultura Francuzów; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Przestroga Majów; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies odc.20 (dyskusja); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:17 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies odc.20/21 - Brama; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies odc.20 (dyskusja); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Z archiwum IPN - 3. Wileńska Brygada NZW; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 02.03.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Rodowody - Polskie młyny i wiatraki - Z biegiem Bystrzycy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Kolejki - Kolej polowa; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Zapomniane pracownie - Rusznikarstwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Podróżnik - Atitlan-kolebka Majów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Cysterski szlak - Szczyrzyc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Miejsce z historią - Biała Podlaska. Miasto Radziwiłłów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Flesz historii - odc. 14; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Biała broń - Miecze i szable. Wiek XVI; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 Rekwizyty historii - Zamek króla i pirata; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Polonusi w Europie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Archikatedra; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Ex Libris (40); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:00 M jak miłość - odc. 61; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Tylko Kaśka odc.5 - Koty mają się dobrze; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Słoneczna włócznia odc.1 - Tajemnicze odkrycie; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Maciej Łagodziński, Grzegorz Ruda, Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Marta Borowska, Małgorzata Głuchowska, Gudrun Okras, Jerzy Gudejko, Matthias Zahlbaum, Matthias Matz, Jan Rekiel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Przeprowadzki odc.9/10 - Sejf 1-go Pułku Szwoleżerów; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Przystań odc.13/13 - Egzamin; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Janosik odc.13/13 - Zdrada; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Bulionerzy odc.58 - Mezalians; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Bulionerzy odc.59 - Gwiazdy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Bulionerzy odc.60 - Krysia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 M jak miłość - odc. 62; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Natalia Koryncka-Gruz, Krzysztof Rogala; wyk.:Katarzyna Glinka, Katarzyna Zielińska, Olaf Lubaszenko, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Sławomira Łozińska, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Marta Nieradkiewicz, Piotr Jankowski, Marcin Hycnar; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Londyńczycy - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Stacyjka odc.13/13 - Czy Mickiewicz był Polakiem; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Bulionerzy odc.61 - Podpis; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Bulionerzy odc.62 - Odwieczny wróg; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Bulionerzy odc.63 - Efekt motyla; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 M jak miłość - odc. 63; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Instynkt - odc. 1; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Patryk Vega; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Szymon Bobrowski, Marieta Żukowska, Piotr Głowacki, Paweł Królikowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Ranczo odc.1 - Spadek; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Cezary Żak, Paweł Królikowski, Grzegorz Wons, Jacek Kawalec, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Oficer odc.4/13 - Zakup kontrolowany; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Oficer odc.5/13 - Dowódca; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Janosik odc.12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Janosik odc.13/13 - Zdrada; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Zakończenie dnia Karusel TV 06:15 «Руперт и чудеса». Мультсериал 06:25 «Спроси у Всезнамуса!» 06:40 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 06:50 «Дружная компания». Мультсериал 07:05 «Бериляка учится читать» 07:20 Премьера! «Зигби знает всё». Мультсериал 07:30 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 07:45 Премьера! «Фиксики». Мультсериал 07:50 «Марсупилами». Мультсериал 08:15 «В гостях у Деда-Краеведа» 08:30 «Секретные агенты». Телесериал (Великобритания). 2007 г 09:00 «Забавная наука» 09:15 «Академия художеств» 09:30 «Эбб и Фло». Мультсериал 09:45 «Funny English» 10:00 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 10:10 «Звезда Лоры». Мультсериал 10:20 «Большие буквы». Викторина 10:50 Премьера! «Зигби знает всё». Мультсериал 11:00 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 11:10 «Бериляка учится читать» 11:30 «Слон по имени Бенджамин». Мультсериал 11:55 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 12:05 «Волшебный чуланчик» 12:25 «Маленький Моцарт». Мультсериал 12:50 «Мы идём играть!» 13:05 «Ребята и зверята» 13:30 «Говорим без ошибок» 13:45 «Сразись с нацией». Телеигра 14:15 «Мастер спорта» 14:30 «Своя команда». Телесериал 14:55 «Поющая Фа-Соль» 15:10 «Нарисованные и100рии» 15:20 «История России. Лекции» 15:50 «Великая звезда». Телесериал (Великобритания) 16:15 «Какое ИЗОбразие!» 16:30 «Funny English» 16:45 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 17:00 «Дружная компания». Мультсериал 17:15 «Большие буквы». Викторина 17:45 «Бериляка учится читать» 18:00 Премьера! «Фиксики». Мультсериал 18:05 «Марсупилами». Мультсериал 18:30 «Почемучка» 18:45 «В гостях у Деда-Краеведа» 19:00 «Секретные агенты». Телесериал (Великобритания). 2007 г 19:30 «Забавная наука» 19:45 «Академия художеств» 20:00 «Funny English» 20:15 «Эбб и Фло». Мультсериал 20:30 «Спокойной ночи, малыши!» 20:40 Премьера! «Фиксики». Мультсериал 20:45 «Вопрос на засыпку» 21:20 «Мы идём играть!» 21:35 «Слон по имени Бенджамин». Мультсериал 22:00 «Говорим без ошибок» 22:15 «Властелин ума». Телеигра 22:45 «Мастер спорта» 23:00 «Своя команда». Телесериал 23:25 «Чаепитие» 23:40 «Нарисованные и100рии» 23:50 «История России. Лекции» 00:20 «Великая звезда». Телесериал (Великобритания) 00:45 «Какое ИЗОбразие!» 01:00 «Мы идём играть!» 01:10 «Бериляка учится читать» 01:25 «Руперт и чудеса». Мультсериал 01:35 «Funny English» 01:50 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 02:00 Премьера! «Зигби знает всё». Мультсериал 02:15 «Вопрос на засыпку» 02:50 «Звезда Лоры». Мультсериал 03:00 Премьера! «Фиксики». Мультсериал 03:05 «Марсупилами». Мультсериал 03:30 «Почемучка» 03:45 «В гостях у Деда-Краеведа» 04:00 «Секретные агенты». Телесериал (Великобритания). 2007 г 04:30 «Забавная наука» 04:45 «Академия художеств» 05:00 «Маленький Моцарт». Мультсериал 05:25 «Ребята и зверята» 05:45 «Прыг-Скок Команда» 05:55 «Волшебный чуланчик»